walking on fire
by lucycullen17
Summary: Bella es una chica de 18 años que nunca se ha enamorado de nadie, sin embargo ella quiere buscar el amor, pero a veces el amor llega de maneras tan inesperadas y este es su caso al descubrir que se enamoro de Edward cullen un chico de 24 años y que vivir lejos de ella será que ellos pueda tener una relación a pesar de la distancia y la gran diferencia de edades
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis de la historia**

Bella es una chica de 18 años que nunca se ha enamorado de nadie, sin embargo ella quiere buscar el amor, pero a veces el amor llega de maneras tan inesperadas y este es su caso al descubrir que se enamoro de Edward cullen un chico de 24 años y que viv lejos de ella será que ellos pueda tener una relación a pesar de la distancia y la gran diferencia de edades y con diferentes personalidades que tiene cada uno

¿se pondrá encontrar? Y se encuentra hará chispas o más bien habrá un gran encuentro ardiente en cama? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

Nombre de la historia: walking on fire

Autora: Lucy cullen


	2. Chapter 2: buscando el amor

Walking on fire

Capitulo 1

Buscando el amor?

Fanfiction de personajes son de rated para mayores de18 años

Estoy caminando entre las sombras no que hacer no se a donde dirigirme y tampoco encuentro ninguna luz que me haga ver entre tanta oscuridad

Y entonces en ese momento veo alguien que me saca de esa oscuridad

Otra vez tengo eso sueño que no entendió porque lo tengo. entonces me levanto para comenzar otro día en la escuela. otro aburrido dia en la escuela

Siempre es lo mismo en la escuela nunca sucede nada interesante .pero no me podía esperar nada mas vivía en forks un pequeño poblado tranquilo y hasta algo aburrido.

Soy bella swam una chica común y corriente con una aburrida vida

En camino para regresar a casa solo me quedaba pensado que si pudiera haber algo más que todo esto es decir: ir a la preparatoria después ir ala universidad, encontrar el amor y casarse tener hijos y por ultimo morir.

Estaba muy aburrida en mi casa. Era en esos momentos que deseaba tanto tener un hermano con quien platicar, pero ya que no me quedaba de otra.

Amor una de las palabras las cuales no entendía el significado. En casi todas las historias románticas, hablaba que el amor es lo mas hermoso de este mundo, y pues yo la verdad nunca me había enamorado en mi diciente años de vida, la verdad nunca me había llamado la atención enamórame de alguien

Veía a mi mejor amiga Ángela con su novio Eric besándose y diciéndose cuanta cursilería barata que yo tanto enviaba y odiaba, envidiaba el hecho que yo estaba sola y enviaba el cariño que ellos tenía. Era algo bastante extraño que me pasara esto supongo, pero en fin.

Me gusta mucho que el autobús para irme a casa tardara, me daba espacio para pensar en mis locuras, fantasías, es como soñar despierta.

Llegue a casa con una pequeña sorpresa, había un pequeño gatito muy tierno de color blanco con gris,realmrnte es bastante adorable lo dije en tono de susurro.

-que voy a hacer contigo- le dije al pequeño minino

Este me ronroneo y lo abrace –creo que ahora tendrá un compañero en casa, bueno al menos ya no estaré tan sola cuando llegue a casa

Que nombre le pondría a este gatito tan hermoso mmmmmm

Me tomo unos segundos en seleccionar el nombre de mi nuevo compañero gatuno

Te llamaras caramelo. Mi pequeño gatito

Este me que te gusta tu nombre verdad. Volvió a maullar

Me dispuse a hacer mi tarea que era bastante..

Mas tarde llego mi papá Charlie y como te fue en la escuela me pregunto y yo le respondí que me fue bien

Y luego me pregunto por el gato

-y ese gato callejero que hace dentro de mi casa

-y yo le respondí – he decido en adoptarlo será mi compañero cuando este sola en la casa

En la noche me gustaba estar acostada en la cama, pensado siempre que para cuando yo me enamoraría y cuándo llegaría ese mágico e inesperado momento.

Es un poco complicado para mi que alguien se enamorara de mi era tan simple un chica delgada, pálida y además torpe eso no me ayudaba mucho para conseguir pretendientes y tampoco me ayudaba mucho los compañeros de escuela que yo tengo unos chicos inmaduros y creo que yo tampoco ayudaba mucho pues ya que yo tenía expectativas muy altas sobre como seria el hombre que yo quería.

Esta última semana de clases ha sido más de las màs complicadas llenas de tareas, investigaciones, exposiciones, tareas en

Pero por fin Hoy llegaba el día que tanto esperaba las vacaciones por fin podría relajarme y no tener ninguna preocupación sobre la escuela podría pasar todo el tiempo en mi casa relajándome con la excelente compañía de mi fiel mínimo

Y era uno de los días que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí checar mi perfil de facebook y para serles sinceras no había nada bueno ni nada interesante como siempre y además odiaba que mi amiga me equitara en sus pinches y a mí qué diablos me importara

Y entonces me dispuse a crear una cuenta de twitter escuchaba que el twitter es mucho mejor que el facebook y que es un poco interesante que este. Me cree mi username y agregue una foto mia en la mejor me veía yo no soy muy fotogénica ni tampoco era la típica mocosa que se desnudaba en facebook para conseguir likes

Y así empecé a seguir primero que nada a mis bandas de rock favoritas y artistas a lo mejor mi cuenta se dedicaría a stalkear a mis cantantes pero no me importaba.

Al cabo de algunos días empecé platicar con gente muy interesant través del mi defensa puedo que decir que esto es un poco adictivo y bastante entretenido.

y de repente un chico bastante atractivo empezaba hablar conmigo era bastante agradable hablar dígame loca pero eso me inspiraba aquel hombre. una vez platicamos de 11pm hasta las 2am de la mañana por mi no había problema desvelarme pero tenia que entrar al trabajo

Ya me lo imaginaba todo ojeroso y bostezado por mii culpa

Desde el punto de vista de: Edward cullen

no podía creer que había desvelado platicado con ella, pero es adictiva algo en ella llamaba poderosamente mi atención

es un chica misteriosamente y me parecía pero tan tan hermosa- me gusta esa chica y no podía dejar de pensar en ella y es tan extraño que yo este así por alguien que conozco casi nada de su vida pero me tenia fascinado esa mujer

hoy una compañera de trabajo no dejaba de insistir del ir al bar con ella. pero de repente pasa por mi mente el nombre de bella swam por mi cabeza

Siempre checaba su perfil de twitter quería estar al tanto de lo que ella escribiera. no podía seguir negando mi realidad ella me gusta y estoy como idiotizando por ella.

Y yo podía conseguir cualquier mujer que yo quisiera, a lo mejor no era el galán que todo mundo esperaba. pero tengo que decir que a mi oportunidades con mujeres no me iba a faltar.

A bella swam yo ya l quería y no precisamente como una quería como una novia pero ella sentirá lo mismo por mi, o solo yo que soy un reverendo loco sentía eso. Estaba algo confundido

Ahora todos mis pensamientos era para ella, en especial en las noches es cuando mas pensaba mas en ella.

Cuando estaba acostado en mi cama me dedicaba a pensar en ella,en como solo platicar con ella algunas ocasiones me había gustado o mas bien dicho me había fascinado.

Esa mujer realmente me gusta muchísimo.

Y por fin este dia llego otra vez comenzaron las clases

Mierda – lo primero que pense

Ya ni modos de nuevo a la escuela, aunque ya no podre platicar con mi querido Edward, creo que si mis amigos supieran de esto me diría que estoy loca, loca

Realmente no se que hacer con el,si debo seguir hablando con el o ignorarlo pero realmente me gusta mucho

Ya había pasado varios días sin checar ni twitter cuando de repente veo mensajes del señor Edward cullen y que decía lo siguiente:

Nena te extraño mucho estas bien? Ojala que podamos seguir platicado, has llamado poderosamente mi atención

Wow

Ahora ya no sabia que hacer con este chico

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ¿será que alguien puede enamorarse por twitter? ¿Podrán haber un romance entre bella y Edward? A pesar de lo complicado de tener una relación a distancia**


End file.
